Current calcium carbonate-based anti-cavity toothpastes typically utilize a high calcium carbonate loading with a water content of typically no greater than 30 to 40 weight %.
It would be desirable to provide more cost-effective calcium carbonate-based anti-cavity toothpastes, which exhibit consumer-acceptable characteristics such as acceptable viscosity and good chemical and physical stabilities.